


Bon Appetit

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Cake & Fork, Cannibalistic Thoughts, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 关于味觉的描述充斥着人类的种种文学，各种媒体上都有人类为了美味的食物失神的画面，但他从来无法理解——不能理解，直到此刻。那是一种纯粹的、肉体的欢愉，其强烈程度远胜音乐或视觉艺术，若一定要从他体会过的快感中找出相近的一种，也许唯有性快感能与之相比肩。但性快感不能持续，而食欲被满足的快感却是只要继续品尝就能不断蔓延的。
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Kudos: 12





	Bon Appetit

“我得走了，”麦考伊匆匆说。

柯克取出两只盘子，闻言吃了一惊。“老骨头，我们才刚到这里。至少也待到午夜吧？”

“你不明白，”麦考伊听起来非常焦虑，“我不能留在这里。这不安全。”

柯克环视伯纳特上将的宴客厅。差不多所有的上将都在这里，要是有人决定此时来个突袭的话，星联肯定会损失惨重。但话又说回来，“我看不出来哪里有安全隐患了，”他将一只空盘子塞给麦考伊，“但是好吧，我要和派克打个招呼，然后我们吃点东西就走，行吧？”

“你去做你的事，我拿点吃的就走。”麦考伊看起来一点就炸。从纳拉达事件以后他就一直如此，柯克原本还以为把他拖到伯纳特上将的宴会上来会有点帮助的。

“你到底怎么了？”柯克关切地问道，“嘿，要是你身体不舒服就该去医院，这不是你一直强调的吗？”

“我好得很，”麦考伊干巴巴地说。“就只是……噢，派克过来了。”

他猛地推了柯克一把，金发人让自己踉跄了几步，试图逗他一笑，可惜麦考伊飞快地逃到房间对面去了，压根没看到柯克的表演。

医生按照适当的营养结构拿了些食物；大概五岁的时候他就失去了全部味觉，吃什么都一样了。父亲一直致力于寻找一种治疗方案，但最终一无所获。即使在23世纪，人类仍然无法破解基因的密码。

尽管大部分人都在自助餐台旁聊天，伯纳特还是好心地在房间角落放置了桌椅。麦考伊找了一个僻静的角落，开始进食。他并不喜欢这一过程，但这是必要的。他的大脑也许决定普通食物不值一提，但他的身体仍然需要这些营养成分。

在派克坐到他对面之前他就闻到了这位上校，但麦考伊固执地不肯抬头。

“很少有人欣赏恩加莓的味道，”年长者今晚似乎情绪格外高涨，一双浅蓝色的眼睛时刻带着笑意，“你不觉得生吃太涩吗？”

麦考伊瞥了眼餐盘中仅剩的几枚深色水果。从对面男人身上飘来的香气让他口中唾液腺正在疯狂运转，他拾起一枚派克说的恩加莓塞进口中，掩饰性地咀嚼两口，匆匆咽下。

“我不太在乎食物的味道，”他低声说，几乎确定自己已经暴露了。尽管联邦并不会强制筛查捕猎者基因，但失去味觉是最明显的特征之一。

派克轻笑起来。“就算这样，你也应该尝一尝卡菲利安苹果。”他拿起一片切好的红色果肉递过来，麦考伊瞪着他的手指看了一会儿，抬头对上派克的视线，搞不明白对方在玩什么游戏。

“这是无毒的，”派克似乎误解了他的防备，他缩回手咬了一口果肉，短暂地眯起眼睛。“非常美味，”他说着将剩下半片果肉递过来，果汁顺着他的手指缓慢地滚落下去，落在白色的桌布上，像血一样刺目。麦考伊咽了口唾沫，无法将视线从果肉上的齿痕移开。

“试试看？”派克扬一扬手。麦考伊深吸一口气——糟糕的决定。他清楚地闻到从水果上传来的属于派克的香味，让他想起从遥远的童年传来的、与温暖的火炉紧密相连的母亲做的烤肉那混合了香辛料的迷人气味。但比那更可怕的是从他理应被填满的胃里生长出强烈的饥饿感；那头野兽被这气味撩拨，在他身体中嚎叫起来。他需用尽全力，才能勉强将其压制。

“你为什么要这么做？”他咬着牙问道。

眨眼之间，派克脸上温和的微笑假面就卸下了。他看起来终于像是一个经历过炮火洗礼的军官，而不是什么和蔼可亲的文职官员。他这副面孔反而让麦考伊放松下来；医生没来由地深信，若自己失控，对方有能力将自己制服。

“我没有恶意，”派克说，他收回手，把剩下半片果肉卷入口中，舔干净手指上的果汁。与他随性的动作不相符的是他眼中冰冷的考量。“只是想验证一个猜想。”

“你猜对了，”那只野兽将视线转向派克的手指，它们脆生生的模样看起来格外诱人。麦考伊往后靠向椅背，伸手握住餐叉尖端。

疼痛让他清醒了一些。“我是一个捕猎者，”他承认，“但我从未为了食欲伤害过任何人。”

派克的神色缓和了些许。“我知道。”

他当然知道。

也许整个企业号的人都知道了。

派克被从纳拉达号上救回来时身披冷汗和鲜血。情况非常糟糕：派克在不省人事的边缘，而麦考伊在被饥饿占据大脑的边缘。如果是在地面上，莱纳德完全可以让别的医生代劳，但在医疗翼遭重创的企业号上，他只能自己上。

手术持续了十一个小时。整整十一个小时，莱纳德得同时兼顾手术台上的战役和内心的战役。当他紧绷的弦终于松弛下来以后，他甚至没有力气移开盯着沾满鲜血的手套的视线。若不是克里斯汀及时打断了他，大概他已经将其塞进口中。

他除下层层防护，在更衣室的次声波浴下站了半个小时。回到舱房后，他扔不断搓洗并无异物的双手，但那馥郁的香味仍然在他鼻腔中挥之不去。

那不是他第一次在手术台上遇到“蛋糕”，但那是第一次他感到那种压倒性的饥饿。通常他会为自己的食欲感到恶心反胃，有时甚至会呕吐。但这一次，他吐不出来。

这比任何征兆都令他恐惧。

他用力握紧餐叉，借剧痛抽回神志。“那么你为什么要这么做？”麦考伊疲惫地问道，心知答案无非是排除安全隐患。捕猎者往往被视为杀人犯预备役，并因此遭受歧视。麦考伊不曾主动透露这一身份，但在被问起时也不会隐瞒。

也许正因为如此，在他走到人生低谷时，没有一个“朋友”伸出援手。尽管这最终让他进入了星联，获得了还算满意的工作和生活，但……

他眨了眨眼，看着手心渗出的血液，将餐叉换了个角度。

“我只是想报答你，”派克说。麦考伊抬起眼来，惊讶地看向派克。

“为了什么？”他迟缓地问道。

“为你救了我的命，和腿，”派克重新挂上温和的微笑。

“通过揭穿我的秘密，”麦考伊克制不住地在语气中注入高浓度讥讽。

“通过提供你需要的，”派克再一次惊吓到了他。

“我需要的——”麦考伊不得不停下来，咽了口唾沫。“我并不需要。我需要的是距离。你正在做相反的事。”

派克一扬眉毛。“你有照过镜子吗，麦考伊医生？显然你的方法并不起作用。吉姆很担心你，你知道的。”

麦考伊冷笑了一声。“多谢，但就我所知，向诱惑屈服从来都不是摆脱它的正确方法。只要时间能治疗这种疾病。”

派克偏了偏头。“我曾经交往过一个‘叉子’，”他轻描淡写地说，“就我所知，这种吸引力并不会让人上瘾。”

“这不一样。”麦考伊喃喃地说。

“那就请你解释清楚，”派克放低了声音，伸手盖在他紧握餐叉的拳头上。“好让我能帮助你。”

麦考伊猛地抽回手。“别碰我，”他警告道。派克立刻举起手掌，缓慢地放在他那一侧的桌面上。

麦考伊闭上眼睛。“每个人的气味都是不一样的，”他睁眼看向不远处对这场谈话一无所知的人群。“婴儿是最糟糕的，你知道，它们那么小，那么像一道餐点。它们闻起来也很像。我仍然能闻到气味，所以我知道它们和小羊羔肉的气味非常相近。我甚至能想象得出它们的口感，那么细腻……”

他看向派克，后者脸上似笑非笑的神情没有透露任何情绪。“所以我总是会吃饱了再进手术室，这样我就不会太过分心。这也意味着结束手术后我总能吐出点东西来，不至于干呕。”

“那一定很难，”派克语气中立地说。

麦考伊缓慢地摇一摇头。“你不一样，你让我觉得饥饿。”

“饥饿？”派克的声音仍然没有多大起伏。

“我才吃完足以让任何成年男子感到饱足的食量，”麦考伊盯着餐盘中最后几枚水果。“但我还是很饿，而且每一分每一秒，我都变得更饿。我没有任何选择，上将。距离是我唯一需要的。是我必须做的。请允许我离开。”

“我和你一起走，”派克说。麦考伊看了他一眼。他本来是想做出愤怒的神色，但他真的太累了。

“这不是什么有趣的事，上将。”

“我就住在附近，走个十几分钟就到了，”派克朝某个方向示意了一下，“还有，叫我克里斯。”

麦考伊摇摇头，站起身来。“我没有力量拒绝你，”他静静地说，因为诚实也从来不是一种选择、而是必须。“你正在把自己陷于危险之中。”

“别担心，”派克轻易地说，“你在手术台上都没有失控，我很确信这短短的十几分钟不会有事的。”

麦考伊只是摇头。他顺从地跟在派克身后，紧紧盯着男人发尾和衣领间那一线皮肤。和所有久不见太阳的人一样，派克的皮肤较常人更为苍白。麦考伊舔过上齿内侧，想象着在那处柔软的皮肤上撕开裂口。

“你可以把餐叉放在这里，”派克突然侧过身来说。麦考伊眨了几次眼睛，松手将餐叉扔进回收篮里。他看到掌心的血点，但却完全无动于衷。这是无关紧要的事情。

派克同伯纳特上将道别，领着麦考伊走进夜色中。“你有去见过心理医生吗？”他突兀地问道。

“为什么？”麦考伊加快脚步，和派克并肩而行。这晚夜风强劲，吹走了派克身上的气味，让他稍微清醒了些。“这是生理结构决定的。”

“我做过调查，确实有‘叉子’遇到过你这样的情况，但不会有你这样严重的反应。我想，除了你的道德洁癖之外，也许还有心理因素的作用。”

“现在你是个心理医生了，”麦考伊讥讽地说。

“我知道被折磨的症状，”派克侧过头来，认真地看着他。“你被这种强烈的饥饿感折磨了——多久来着？我听说是十一个小时——这足以留下创伤后应激障碍。”

麦考伊皱起眉。“我不会说那算是被折磨。”

“不同的人有不同的阈值，”派克的口吻相当温和，“不管怎样，我相信你应该去见见心理医生。你知道的，他们不会透露病人的隐私。”

麦考伊收紧下巴，没有作声。

派克的住处确实很近，但他估计时间的脚程显然过时了：他们花了将近半个小时才走到。

“请进，”派克打开前门，“我想和你再谈谈。”

“你知道我是没办法拒绝的，”麦考伊不情愿地说。

“我知道，别担心，我有泰勒枪。”派克露出一个狡黠的笑容。那笑容一闪即逝，麦考伊愣了片刻，慢慢走向派克。没有了吹拂的夜风，那香味变得异常明显。他克制不住地深吸了一口气。

一只手推着他往前走。“不是在这里，”派克说。麦考伊茫然地睁开眼睛，任由派克将他推到沙发上。

“看，泰勒枪，再生仪。”派克在他对面坐下，将小巧的电击枪和再生仪并排放在桌面上。“现在听我说。还有一个猜想我想测试一下。”

“看看失控的捕猎者的战斗力？”麦考伊扯出一个歪斜的笑意。

“不，”派克轻笑了一声，“我一度很喜欢某种饮料——好笑的是我已经记不得它的名字了——但连续喝了两个月之后，我就受够了。我知道大体上来说‘蛋糕’不具备成瘾性——”

“你错了，”麦考伊低声说，“你被骗了。食欲是不会被满足的。”

“你说过每个人的味道都不一样，我可否假定一个人的味道是固定的？”派克问道。

麦考伊想了想。“也许，”他犹豫地说，“但我想……不同部位的味道应该不一样。”

“很好，”派克说。“我知道有失控的捕猎者，但他们不会执着于单一的猎物，不是吗？你承认只对我有这种无法控制的饥饿感，那么我们只需要让你对我的味道产生厌恶就行了。”

麦考伊润了润嘴唇。“你……非常追求实效，”他干巴巴地说。“也非常乐观。如果我不能呢？如果你真的是成瘾性的呢？”

“我会很感动，真的，”派克回敬道。“无论如何，我愿意提供我的血液。就当是例行献血。”

麦考伊呼出一口气，把脸埋进手掌中。“你知道吗，我不在乎了，”他嘶哑地说。“如果你都不在乎，为什么我还要在乎这个？”

“就是这种精神，”派克轻快地说。“你想怎么来呢？”

麦考伊做了一次深呼吸。他起身绕过茶几，跪在派克身前。

“如果我失控，请杀了我，”他沉沉地说，“我宁愿死也不想变成谋杀犯。”

派克的神色柔和下来。“我保证，”他说，“但让我们乐观一点，也许你今晚能睡个好觉。”

麦考伊摇摇头，捉住派克的手腕。他凑上前去嗅闻皮肤底下涌动的血流，在这样近的距离，那香气呈现出更复杂的细节。如果没有在他脑海中放声咆哮的饥饿感，他会很乐意整日沉浸在这香气中，什么也不做，什么也不想。他用脸颊蹭了蹭派克手腕内侧细腻的皮肤。

“你需要采血针吗？”

麦考伊抬起头看向男人的脸。客厅的灯光调得很暗，那双银蓝色的眼睛此刻显得无比暗沉。

“不，”他伸手勾住派克后颈，低声说道。派克看起来有些惊讶，但很快放松下来，略一低头迎合麦考伊的嘴唇。麦考伊在他嘴角轻啄一下，伸出舌头舔过派克的嘴唇，然后分开双唇。上将读懂了他的邀请，用了点力俯下身来，灵巧的舌尖滑过他齿间，唾液随之流向舌面。

麦考伊不得不闭上眼睛。

关于味觉的描述充斥着人类的种种文学，各种媒体上都有人类为了美味的食物失神的画面，但他从来无法理解——不能理解，直到此刻。那是一种纯粹的、肉体的欢愉，其强烈程度远胜音乐或视觉艺术，若一定要从他体会过的快感中找出相近的一种，也许唯有性快感能与之相比肩。但性快感不能持续，而食欲被满足的快感却是只要继续品尝就能蔓延的。

他眨掉溢出的泪水，重新看向派克，后者脸上是心知肚明的笑意。他结束了这个吻，向后坐在脚跟上，急促地喘息着。奇异的是，那份饥饿确实稍稍被抚平了。

“再来一点？”派克舔了舔嘴唇。

“你不介意吗？”麦考伊观察着他的神色。

“怎么会？”派克俯身与他额头相抵，“我很——荣幸。”

“很好，”麦考伊低声说着，再度将派克拉向自己的嘴唇。在他胃里的那只野兽发出满意的咕哝声，暂时安分下来。麦考伊试着抽身，感到它发出不满的抗议，但不再像先前那样凶猛。

“够了吗？”派克贴着他的嘴唇问道。

永不。麦考伊松开手，茶几的边缘抵在他后背中央，那份钝痛帮助他压制住仅剩的饥饿。“大概。”

“这里有采血针，”派克踢了踢茶几下层的抽屉。麦考伊忽略了那个抽屉，拾起再生仪，开始治疗自己手心的伤口。细小的创口很快开始愈合，麦考伊随口说道：“今晚就这样吧，我……”

他抬头看向派克，猛然意识到自己并不是作为医生来到这里，一时间说不下去了。派克低头望着他，看起来若有所思。这大概不是什么好兆头。

“我该走了，”麦考伊说着将再生仪放回原位，爬起来。他迈步时被什么东西绊了一下，跌倒在沙发上。派克侧头说道：“抱歉，我的手杖总是到处乱跑。明天见？”

麦考伊重新站起来。“不，我觉得——”

“心理咨询从四点持续到六点，”派克不受干扰地说道，“然后我们可以共用晚餐，再回到这里继续我们的治疗。你比较喜欢哪种食物？”

麦考伊瞪着他看。

“抱歉、抱歉，我忘记了你没有味觉。那我就擅自做主选我喜欢的餐厅了。记得穿正装，好吗？”派克的眼睛闪闪发亮。

麦考伊深吸一口气，突然无比后悔没有选择采血针。“我能拒绝吗？”

“你能吗？”派克反问道。

麦考伊顿了顿，摇摇头。

“那就明天见。原谅我不送你了。”

麦考伊最后瞪了他一眼，拔腿就走。在门边时他胃里的野兽已经重新叫嚣起来，但随着门徐徐关闭，诱人的香气被隔绝，它也重新睡了过去。

也许派克真的是对的，他需要的只是吃饱一次。麦考伊甩甩头，大步向自己的住处走去。


End file.
